


Finally Freed

by bigwolfpup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, SubObi Week, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup
Summary: Ani was an alpha, Obi was an omega, can I make it anymore obvious?





	Finally Freed

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old omegaverse porn for SubObi Week 2

Anakin pushed Obi-Wan against the wall with a soft, possessive growl. He had a one-track mind with the small, submissive omega looking up at him with wide and pleading eyes. The more he pressed his larger body against Obi-Wan’s smaller body, the raw, primal need he had only grew stronger, and he could sense the same thing happening to his mate. That primal need spread through their bodies in a white heat that was electric. Anakin’s breath was shaky as he exhaled, sharply inhaling the scent of his omega in heat.

Shivering against the wall, Obi-Wan whined, feeling his legs become more and more soaked by the slick his body was producing. He was ready, he wanted his alpha, he wanted to be bred and filled, he wanted to be surrounded by everything about his alpha. When Anakin took in his scent, he whimpered again and bared his neck. This was their first heat spent together, and Obi-Wan was beyond nervous after he stripped away the desire to just be fucked to fill the almost insatiable pang of emptiness he experienced for a week about every couple standard months. Usually he was off on a mission or locked away in his room, never with anyone else around. But now, he was on Coruscant at the same time Anakin was, and everything had lined up perfectly to allow this one heat to be experienced together.

Obi-Wan felt another wave of slick rush out of his body, and he almost collapsed to the floor. He was thankful the floors weren’t covered in carpet, but they wouldn’t be until they actually moved out of the hallway and into a room, their room that they had shared since Anakin had been a padawan.

Obi-Wan had gone through Anakin presenting as an alpha, and that had been a wild ride by itself. With the redhead being an omega far longer than Anakin had been an alpha, of course the instincts he had while Anakin was a teen were strong, but he never acted on them. Anakin had only been his padawan, and nothing else. However, when the padawan became a knight, Anakin began to change in Obi-Wan’s eyes, and the beautiful golden curls that suited the young alpha so well had only encouraged Obi-Wan’s attraction once they were no longer bound by the titles of master and padawan. Now they were friends, colleagues, Jedi knights, equals. There was nothing keeping them from growing together now, and that was perhaps what thrilled Obi-Wan the most. The chance to get to experience a heat with an alpha he found extremely attractive with no roadblocks in the way anymore drove Obi-Wan to pursue his needs for the first time in his life.

Anakin took note of the way Obi-Wan nearly collapsed to the floor with a needy moan, and he made a swift move of picking him up and taking him into their room. He ignored the surprised yelp the omega made as he picked him up, focused on getting inside, locking the door, and letting his alpha instincts take over. He was doing all he could not to take the redhead right there in the hallway. Not that anyone passing by would have cared. Omegas in heat often took alphas in public, but Anakin wasn’t one fond of sharing. What he got to see was for his eyes only.

Anakin would be lying to himself if he had said he hadn’t been prepared for this moment. High up on the shelves of his closet would have testified against the lie. There was a whole box of items waiting to be used on the right omega, and Anakin was sure he had found the right omega. Really, he had always imagined Obi-Wan as being the right omega for him, and he had Obi-Wan specifically in mind when buying the items. Things he thought might look pretty on the redhead’s small, pale body. Things that would keep the omega down and submissive. Things that turned Anakin on to a whole new level.

After depositing the omega onto the bed, Anakin moved to the closet and brought out the box. He set it a bit forcefully onto the bed, staring down at the squirming omega with sharp eyes. The first thing he pulled out was a collar, black and adorned with several shining crystals that caught the light of every light source in the room.

Obi-Wan whimpered and tugged at his clothes, hinting at wanting Anakin to strip him and put the collar on. Body language was strong in this seemingly one-way conversation, but as soon as Anakin got the hint, the conversation went two ways. Anakin squared his shoulders, set the collar down on the edge of the bed, and he tugged off his tunics rather roughly. A low growl escaped his throat, telling Obi-Wan to stay still, don’t move, let me take care of you. The growl had the desired effect on the submissive omega, and Obi-Wan stopped squirming almost instantly, though he did whine. He had a need that made him hurt deep inside his body, an aching need between his legs that he couldn’t help when they started to shake.

After standing there at the edge of the bed, simply watching, Anakin made a move, grabbing the collar and stalking over to the head of the bed where his omega waited patiently for him with wide, steely blue eyes. “Up,” he commanded sharply, the hint of his alpha tone peeking through.

Obi-Wan obeyed his alpha, getting up on his knees and presenting his neck, tipping his head slightly back so the buckle of the collar could fasten right at his Adam’s apple. It bobbed up and down as he swallowed, letting out a shaky breath when Anakin ran his strong hands gently over pale, delicate skin covered in freckles. Then came the cool feeling of leather and metal scraping across his skin. Obi-Wan hadn’t noticed before, but the collar had a tag on it. _Skywalker’s Omega_, it said in bold aurebesh letters. Obi-Wan felt a jolt of excitement run through his spine. How long had Anakin had that stored away just for him? Would he let Obi-Wan wear it out in public?

Okay, so the collar was on, but so were Obi-Wan’s clothes. He still wanted them off. He had wanted to be naked with just the collar on, hole dripping with slick and enticing his alpha to grab his hips and fuck him into the bed. The redhead whined again and shifted around slightly.

Anakin growled again and grabbed the fronts of Obi-Wan’s tunics, pulling them to the side to expose the under shirt. He tore the belt off, the obi, the top tunics, and finally the undershirt. At this point Obi-Wan was nearly on his back and whining so loud that people passing by might be able to hear him. Anakin slipped onto the bed briefly to tug off the omega’s boots and pants, and then finally his underwear, which was dull and boring compared to the panties Anakin had picked out for him. However, seeing Obi-Wan naked with just the collar on and spread out on the bed, Anakin wasn’t sure he wanted to put anything back on Obi-Wan. He looked so pretty like this, but he would look better tied down to the bed on his front, ass up in the air ready for his alpha to take him.

The cool air hitting his now naked body caused Obi-Wan to let another rush of slick out, making him shiver. He was already so ready, so prepared to do what his secondary gender demanded of him. Mate, procreate, make his alpha happy. The thought of being impregnated by this perfect alpha he called Anakin made more slick rush out. He actually cried out this time.

Anakin’s nostrils flared at the overpowering scent of the omega. He was in desperate need of an alpha, and Anakin was that alpha that was going to take care of his needs. Anakin growled low again as he felt his cock strain against his pants.

“Alpha,” Obi-Wan whined, reaching his hands out to Anakin with an expression that was both needy and painful.

Anakin went back to the box and pulled out some rope that would be used to bind Obi-Wan’s hands together. He set the box down on the floor and kicked it away with his boot, turning back to the bed, holding the rope up with one hand while cupping his erection with the other. He took note of how Obi-Wan glanced between the rope and his cock. More slick came out, and the alpha took in a shaky breath, keeping himself composed as he stood at the foot of the bed.

“Turn around.”

Obi-Wan obeyed, shifting on his knees so that he was facing away from his alpha. He felt the bed dip as Anakin climbed back on and came up behind him. The omega shivered once he felt Anakin’s breath on his neck. He let his arms be pushed forward as he felt Anakin’s chest come into contact with his back, the alpha’s erection hard against his ass. He closed his eyes while Anakin brought his own arms around and tied the omega’s hands together in the front, then there was a soft kiss at his neck before a strong hand covered the back of his neck and pushed him down. He went down easy, his bound hands sliding against satin sheets covered with slick as his hips stayed in place, his rear now properly presented for his alpha.

“Good boy. Stay.” Anakin leaned forward and draped his body over Obi-Wan’s to kiss the skin between his shoulder blades. He then got off the bed once more and gently brought Obi-Wan’s hands out from under his body and closer to the head of the bed. With another piece of rope, Anakin tied Obi-Wan’s bound hands to the headboard of the bed. He caught Obi-Wan’s gaze briefly before pausing and tugging off his own pants and briefs. The growl he gave in response to the omega’s whine was deep and possessive, telling Obi-Wan that soon he would get what his body craved.

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin’s cock, imagining just how good that would feel inside of him, how stretched he would be once the alpha knotted him. A smaller whine escaped past his lips as he shook his hips slightly, grabbing the attention of the alpha’s eyes. He almost smiled when Anakin got back on the bed and spread his ass cheeks apart, sliding a finger in to stretch the omega just a bit more. Obi-Wan gasped at the finger entering his body, but he rolled his hips back to take more of it in. He wanted more fingers. No, he didn’t want any fingers, he wanted Anakin’s cock. He wanted his alpha’s knot, he wanted to be claimed and be Anakin’s omega, just like the tag on his collar boasted. _His_ collar.

“Patience, omega.” Anakin worked his fingers into Obi-Wan, curling them and thrusting them in at a steady pace that left Obi-Wan moaning into the pillows. The more Anakin used his fingers, the more slick poured out of the omega until it was pooling up on the sheets. That was the moment Anakin decided he didn’t want to use his fingers anymore. His own cock was leaking with precum already, but he imagined Obi-Wan’s was leaking even more so, hell, maybe even close to orgasm already. Even though he hadn’t done much yet, Anakin knew that him just being there was enough to bring the omega to the edge.

Smiling, Anakin reached out in the Force and brought a ghost hand to rest on Obi-Wan’s significantly smaller cock. He hummed in pleasure at the cry he got from the redhead, and with that ghost hand he squeezed and pulled, gently at first, but then his ghost grip got tighter and the jerking movements got faster until Obi-Wan was nearly sobbing at the touch.

“Come for me, omega.”

It only took a few more strokes before Obi-Wan was coming on the sheets with a cry, his hips jerking to get nonexistent friction. He was panting by the time he had stopped coming, but he still wasn’t satisfied. His belly still burned with the desire to have his alpha’s knot, and so he whined and looked back at Anakin. “Alpha… please…”

“More, my omega?” Anakin smirked down at Obi-Wan, finally removing his fingers from the omega’s ass.

Obi-Wan whined at the loss of something inside him, but he nodded. “More…”

Finally, the alpha decided it was time to give the omega what he wanted. His cock twitched excitedly while Obi-Wan let out some more slick. It coated the backs of his thighs, making them shine in the light of the room. Anakin groaned as he gave his cock a few strokes before shuffling closer. He slapped his cock against Obi-Wan’s entrance, thrusting his hips a few times to build up some friction.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan had never been with any other partner before. Sure, they had come into contact with other alphas and omegas in need of partners, but Anakin had always resisted, and Obi-Wan had never taken any alpha in for a heat. He had toys that had gotten years of good use, but they never satisfied him as well as he imagined an alpha would. Now Obi-Wan had Anakin as his alpha, and he was finally going to be properly fucked for the first time in his life. Butterflies in his stomach made him anxious to get going already.

With the tip of Anakin’s cock so close to Obi-Wan’s hole, the omega shifted his hips back a little, hoping to feel the tip slip into his entrance a little. He whined when Anakin only moved his hips back in unison. “Alpha,” he said, a little bit of an edge to his tone as he begged the alpha to be inside him.

“Needy,” Anakin muttered before he adjusted his position and slid inside the omega slowly. He groaned at how tight Obi-Wan was as he slid in. Virgin, he thought to himself. The way Obi-Wan squirmed and gasped and moaned was further proof that this was the first time for the omega. Anakin was taking Obi-Wan’s virginity, and that made the alpha smile.

Obi-Wan let out a louder moan as he felt the edge of Anakin’s knot hit his entrance. The wider part of the alpha’s cock slid in easily, but it still put a pressure on the omega’s insides that was completely different from the dildos he had used before. He wasn’t sure he could ever go back to his toys after having Anakin fuck him. He gasped again as Anakin pulled back out, then went back in, easier this time, and started up a steady pace that made the omega whimper with delight. The feeling of such a large cock inside him felt so good. He felt full, and a little satisfied, though he knew his satisfaction wouldn’t be filled until he got the knot.

Anakin rocked his hips forwards and back with his head tipped back slightly and eyes closed. All the toys he had ever used never felt quite the same as the real thing, and now that he had a real omega to fuck now, he was in bliss. His toys never made their own movements, never made sounds like a real omega did, and all the extra movement and noises was so much better than being in a room by himself, jacking off to some poor quality holoprojection or holodrama.

Both alpha and omega were letting out sounds that complimented each other, strong hands grabbing delicate hips, alpha hips slamming against omega hips, alpha pheromones overpowering omega pheromones. Everything about the joining between the two was so perfect, so good, nothing was ever going to compare to their first time together.

As Anakin continued fucking Obi-Wan, the omega’s wrists began to pull at their bonds, digging into the skin and leaving deep red marks that would certainly bruise if Anakin pulled Obi-Wan back any further. The bed rocked quite hard with Anakin’s thrusts, which only led to the ropes digging deeper. It was like Anakin was leaving his mark on the omega in a way that felt more like possession than partnership. Obi-Wan didn’t mind, how could he? His mind was currently filled with how good Anakin’s cock felt. His mind didn’t have the capacity to care that the ropes were leaving bruises on his wrists. He did care, however, that Anakin wasn’t making an effort to properly mark him, bite down on his neck and mark him as _Skywalker’s Omega_. Obi-Wan wanted to be marked like that. The collar wouldn’t cut it. He needed the mark on his neck that told other alphas to fuck off, this omega was taken.

Attempting to tell Anakin what he wanted, Obi-Wan pulled against the ropes and whined, craning his neck to look at his alpha and the concentrated expression he had on his face.

Dark eyes met Obi-Wan’s, eyebrows set low over the alpha’s eyes. He understood what Obi-Wan wanted, but he had to be patient. The mark would work best when the omega was knotted. Instead of leaning down to start nibbling at pale skin, Anakin reached his arm out and grabbed the back of the collar, pulling slightly as he increased his pace.

The omega made a muffled sound as he slammed his face back down into the pillows. Force, Anakin was big and fast. It was all he could ever want from an alpha cock. His want of being marked quickly disappeared behind a wall of ecstasy and a rush of slick. He already felt close to coming again. Maybe he would come more times than two, showing his alpha just how good he felt, how much more he wanted Anakin. Just thinking of the alpha was enough to drive Obi-Wan all the way to the edge, making him lift his head and eyes go wide as his breath caught in his throat, and then –

Obi-Wan cried out as he orgasmed, body trembling as his eyes slipped closed again. He squeezed down around Anakin as his body experienced bliss and relief, but the alpha was still thrusting hard inside him, not giving him a break to relax and recover his thoughts.

“Sweet Force,” he managed to say as he gripped the sheets tighter, whimpered as he was being overstimulated.

“You’re doing so good, omega,” Anakin growled out. “Such a good omega for me.”

The praise made Obi-Wan perk up, smile, feel better as he was being thoroughly fucked into his nest. He couldn’t help but whine in happiness at the praise. He wanted more of it to be truthful, so he wiggled his hips, making Anakin groan and lean forward a bit.

“You’re the best omega, you’re so good.” The praises continued to flow out of Anakin’s mouth as he kept thrusting. Then he lost his words once more, his hips making jerking, unsteady movements. He draped most of himself over the omega, mouth searching for the scent gland on Obi-Wan’s neck. A loud groan escaped his mouth when he found it and bit down lightly. Anakin was marking his territory, gently at first, but as he thrust his hips one last time and groaned again, he bit down harder, breaking the pale skin almost too easily. His knot inflated and locked himself inside the redhead completing their new bond and making them bonded for life.

Obi-Wan groaned long into the pillows, feeling a new pressure as Anakin’s knot locked inside him. It made hot tears form at the corners of his eyes. The feeling of being filled was so overpowering that the omega couldn’t comprehend anything else in that moment. He was able to look back at Anakin with a weak smile before he closed his eyes and shuddered.

After bit, Anakin let go of Obi-Wan’s neck, his alpha side slowly pulling back and letting Anakin take control again. The alpha moved carefully to remove the ropes and shift the both of them onto their sides, a position much more comfortable to relax in than the submissive position Obi-Wan had previously been in. The two were going to be locked together for some time, it only made sense to be comfortable until they could part. Though Obi-Wan didn’t really want them to part. Being connected to Anakin was the best feeling he had experienced in a long time. Perhaps it wasn’t selfish of him to want to be locked to Anakin for a bit longer than normal. Besides, it felt damned good after first time sex.

Anakin gently kissed the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear and sighed. “So good,” he whispered, offering more praise to his omega. He smiled when the omega made a satisfied noise, telling him he had done a good job their first time. Not that he had thought he had done a bad job. Far from that. But it was still nice to hear that his omega felt good and satisfied after sex.

Obi-Wan had nearly drifted off to sleep when Anakin felt his knot start to loosen. Despite needing to be cleaned up, he really didn’t want to move. He just wanted to curl around Obi-Wan and sleep with him until morning. But Anakin was a responsible alpha, and he wanted to be clean anyways to cuddle with Obi-Wan for the rest of the night. The omega whined when he pulled out, but Anakin quickly kissed a pale shoulder to reassure the omega. He whispered a few short words before he moved to grab a rag and some towels. By the time he got back to the nest, Obi-Wan was clearly asleep already, making Anakin smile. He worked carefully and quickly to clean up himself and his omega, and then finally he was ready to cuddle for the rest of the night.

The alpha opened up the window in the room just slightly to let in a cool, gentle breeze. Everything was peaceful and perfect. Anakin knew that eventually Obi-Wan would wake up and would be needy again, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it 

For the moment, it was just him and his omega curled up in the nest, relaxing together after bonding with each other. Anakin smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep curled up around his omega.


End file.
